Caught the Snitch, Lost the Heart
by musicloverx26
Summary: Harry has a realization during a Quidditch game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little one-shot. Not sure if I'll make it a chapter story, we'll see. Came up with it while I was supposed to do homework XP Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

It was a stormy, rainy day. All of Hogwarts was outside, standing in the soaked bleachers trying to keep warm. A few lucky ones were close enough to the teachers stands, that they were covered with a warming charm, but the rest were stuck in the downpour.

High above the stands, and feeling like crud, Harry circled around the Quidditch pitch. His prey, the little golden ball that was the snitch, was elusive as ever. As he looked around, he saw Draco Malfoy, in all his green glory, also searching for the snitch.

Harry, feeling like causing some trouble, flew straight down, pretending to chase the snitch. And of course, Malfoy was on his tail in a minute. Harry smirked and flew even steeper, so his broom was straight up and down.

A mere twenty feet from the ground, Harry looked up to find a spot to pull up. Instead, he looked straight into the eyes of the Gryffindor Chaser, Katie Bell. Katie's dark brown eyes looked on with amusement as she saw what Harry was doing. Harry was mesmerized.

And he crashed.

The ground came up suddenly, and all Harry felt was pain. His vision was blurred, making everything look fuzzy and blotchy. Suddenly, a gold ball floated in front of him. He reached out and grabbed it, surprised to find wings on it. Cheering filled the stadium as the announcer, the unique Miss Luna Lovegood, declared that Gryffindor had won the game.

Harry smiled and felt the world spin. Round and round it went until he finally passed out.

When Harry woke up, he was laying in his usual hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey came running around the corner, and without a word, handed Harry a sickly green colored potion. He grimaced and took it in one gulp, handing the bottle back to the nurse. And, still silent, she scurried off, tutting the whole way.

Harry groaned and dropped his head on the pillow. He was almost asleep when he saw a blurry figure approach his bed. With a tingling feeling in his stomach, he decided to pretend to be asleep.

He felt the person sit on his bed, but heard no noise. He opened one eye and saw Katie smirking at him.

"C'mon Harry, I know you're awake." Her music-like voice said. Harry sighed and sat up, putting his crooked glasses on his face.

"Hey Katie." He said, his voice quiet and shy. She laughed.

"How you feeling, Harry?"

"Oh, swell. I just crashed into the ground after a hundred-foot nose dive." Katie laughed again.

"Yeah, but it was pretty awesome and you caught the snitch." She pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I gotta get going though, I have Defense next." And without waiting for a reply, Katie got up, kissed Harry on the forehead, winked, and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry sat frozen in his bed, his breathing shallow. Then he let his body drop back against the pillows, a smile on his face. And soon, he fell asleep.

That was the first time that Harry dreamed about the Quidditch-loving, brown-eyed beauty named Katie Bell.

**A/N: Ta-da!**

**Review**

**~Samie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next part. Please no flamers (although I won't really mind), this was a spur of the moment idea that popped into my head. And sorry for the wait, I've had some... really weird writer's block lately.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **Servant of Eliam**, **Ofunu**, and **Scabbers1957.

**Also a special thanks to **Scabbers1957 **for giving me the inspiration to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Katie's POV (Quidditch Game)

The rain poured around me, soaking through my Quidditch robes. I could barely see across the stadium, only red and green blobs. Alicia had the Quaffle on the other side of the stadium with Angelina trailing her for back-up.

"Oy, Bell! Keep an eye out!" Oliver shouted from the goals, while avoiding a Bludger that was aimed at his head. He ducked, the Bludger barely clearing his head, then he winked at me and focused back on the game.

Katie, though she'd never admit it, felt her face heat up: a typical reaction she had to one Oliver Wood. Could you blame her?

Lost in thought, Katie almost missed the red blob that was falling to the ground in front of her.

"Harry" I whispered, unsure how I knew that. I quickly went into a nose-dive after him, though I couldn't actually help him. It felt like the adrenaline filled my body and decided that I should follow Harry.

I landed my broom and jumped off, running towards the semi-conscious Harry.

The rain had washed away all the blood, but I could see the cuts and scratches that slashed through his Quidditch robes. He reached up one hand, and grabbed the snitch that was floating around his head.

"AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announcer, Luna Lovegood, screamed into the microphone.

"Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey!" I screamed through the Gryffindor's cheering. My voice rung over the noise, like I had Sonorous'd myself.

Madam Hooch was by my side in a minute. She checked Harry for injuries, tutting the whole time.

"Broken leg" She muttered. I didn't notice him, until Oliver put a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Katie" he said, helping me up and leading me away. I took one last look at Harry before he was completely surrounded by professors.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, c'mon Katie, breathe." I told myself. I was standing outside the Hospital Wing, trying to convince myself to go see Harry. For some reason, my heart was beating furiously in my chest and my breathing was quick. I think that was my body's way of telling me that I didn't want to see Harry broken and bloody again.

I took a deep breath and opened the gigantic door quietly. I watched as Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and gave Harry a green potion that looked like slime. He gave her a disgusted glance before downing the drink, almost gagging in the process. I giggled quietly to myself, Harry was too cute sometimes.

I took a step forward.. wait, _cute_? Where did that come from? I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought.

Harry dropped his head to his pillow, trying to fall asleep. I turned to leave him be, when Madam Pomfrey gestured to me, telling me to go see Harry. I blushed, and took the old witch's advice.

I saw Harry squirm and pretend to be asleep as I sat on his Hospital bed. His eyes were scrunched closed and his breathing was off. He opened one eye and I smirked.

"C'mon Harry, I know you're awake." I said, causing him to sigh and sit up. His hands blindly searched for his crooked glasses, and when he found them, he placed them on his nose. They were bent so that they were tilted on his face and the glass on was side had a little crack in it.

"Hey Katie." He said, his voice quiet and shy. I laughed, he was so innocent and sweet.

"How you feeling, Harry?" I asked, trying to restrain my voice. I kept seeing him lying on the stadium ground, covered in blood with his leg twisted at an odd angle.

"Oh, swell. I just crashed into the ground after a hundred-foot nose dive." His sarcasm was hilarious, I laughed again. He had to be okay if he could joke like that.

"Yeah, but it was pretty awesome and you caught the snitch." I pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders, acting all humble, like his catch wasn't bloody amazing.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I gotta get going though, I have Defense next." Though I really didn't want to leave, I enjoyed his company. Quickly, I kissed Harry on the forehead, which caused him to blush, and winked before I literally sprinted out of the Hospital Wing.

My heart was pounding as I kept going, refusing to stop until I was right outside the Defense room. I leaned against the wall, catching my breath and trying to calm my racing heart. When my heart was almost back to normal, I walked into the classroom and went over to my seat.

"Hey Katie" Oliver said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Oliver"

"So I was wondering... Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon and I was wondering if you... wanted to go with me?" He asked. I was literally stunned, Oliver Wood had just asked me out.

"Sure, they'd be great" I answered. He smiled and then focused on Professor Lupin's lecture.

I sat there, in all my happiness, daydreaming like the school girl that I was. I was in absolute bliss: they guy of my dreams had asked me out. I was so excited, but I noticed something was missing:

My heart wasn't going into overdrive.


End file.
